Letter to Sydney
by just dance into 2010
Summary: Sydneys ex-wife writes a letter to him. Tale of Two Cities , it was my english project! I got an A!


_Sydney Carton_

_23 Smitten Lane_

_London, England 01534_

_My Dearest Sydney,_

_Hello my love. I know you may be wondering why I am writing you this letter now after years of ignorance. The truth is that I fear I am about to me the guillotine soon. Since I have moved to France there is more tension building up. I miss, you and before I meet my terrible fate that our lord has brought upon me I would love you to try to make your life better. You are a kind spirited gentleman, and a poetic one at that. I miss the times when you would try to get home early and try to romance me after working for that selfish scoundrel. I wish that you understand my reason for leaving you Sydney. I did love you deeply, and I know since I was your wife. You must have some feeling too and I was selfish and young at the time. I heard about the trial that you saved a gentleman that goes by the name of Darnay, and wanted to congratulate you though I haven't seen or written to you in years. You saved that pitiful mans life, though of his lineage I am proud of you and know you will do remarkable in your future. There is no doubt in my mind that you will one day work in your own law firm with your astonishing wit. _

_One subject on my mind is your relationship with that twit Stryver. How has that pitiful being doing? I hope not well after all the years you let him push you around. I still don't see your reason behind doing all the work and that you got little credit the subject drove you to drink. Some one I was talking to the other day was telling me about your relationship with both Stryver and Darnay. Is it true my love that Stryver said "Carton, your way is and always was, a lame way. You summon no energy or purpose. Look at me." My dearest Sydney, you do not deserve to be treated in such an ill manner that you are practically slapped across the face by that twits untrue words. Unlike him you have a purpose in life, don't ever doubt that. Without your energy Stryver wouldn't make the money he does. I don't comprehend how you can work for a barren hearted man. The only thing he cares about in this world is wealth. Stryver does have nerve after to ask what he did wrong if I had sixpence for all the time Stryver asked that in such an ill fashioned manner, I would be rich. I have never under stood your relationship with him nor will I ever understand my love. A subject that has also been spoken of is the relation you have to Charles Darnay. I have heard that you were drunk, while talking with Mr. Darnay. Why would you do such a thing? It is wrong already that you are drunk most of the time, but to talk to a man in an insolent manner as you did? Sydney Carton I am partially bewildered that you acted in the manner you did. What could cause you to drink in a heavily manner Sydney? Then your soliloquy you said after? I care about you still; I left because the drinking broke my heart to watch you. The subject has broke my heart and I know you deserve a better woman. A woman that will love you unconditionally and stand by you through anything is what you deserve. I was insolent to leave and regret leaving deeply at times. To ask the gentleman if you had been drinking doesn't portray the poetic Sydney I fell in love with and eventually married. _

_I have learned that you are smitten for a young golden haired beauty that goes by the name of Lucie Manette. I have heard about how Stryver (May God not have Mercy on his soul when Stryver gets what he deserves) said to you that he would court and marry Miss Manette. The subject breaks my heart to know that you have finally moved on, but is Lucie really worth the trouble of two other gentlemen competing for her courtship? Though I don't see Stryver as a gentleman. He said to your face "No; but before I go on, I'll have this out with you. You've been at Dr. Manette's house as much as I have, or more than I have. Why I have been ashamed of your morosness there! Your manners have been of that silent and sullen and hang-dog kind, that, upon my life and soul, I have been ashamed of you, Sydney!" How could that wretched man say that to you? Is it wrong that you court another woman? Stryver deserves no love from any poor woman that crosses his path. I feel as though something to make you feel better would be better to be met with La Guillotine than to marry a shrewd man similar to Stryver. Then to say Miss Manette would make him a better man. Stryver truly is barren hearted my love; I hope you can see that. The way he tried to court her was shameful. He didn't even ask her personally, he asked the kindred soul of Jarvis Lorry to ask Miss. Lucie Manette. Then Stryver insults the young lady by calling her a blonde haired doll. What man insults a woman in that way after she says no to his courtship. He deserves the response he got, but for him to in his sickening mind to retaliate by degrading her, for in my personal opinion, making one of the best decisions of her life. _

_Sydney Carton I have recently found out that you have asked to court Miss Manette as well. Please for the sake of my heart and for yours, stop pursuing Lucie Manette. Stryver is in that sense correct, as depressing as the subject is to admit. Though it is lovely that you poured out your heart for the first time in years. Like the way you would pout out your feelings to me. In my opinion you are promising yourself in a fashion that may end up hurting you in the end my love, and that is the last thing I want. Sydney Carton how dare you say "For you and any dear to you, I would do anything." Sydney I'm worried this young woman will be the death of you. This young woman may lead you to a gruesome death that not even God can help but think is insensible. You are a very good man my dear and I hope you are careful around this woman. Maybe my love you should try to find someone else. A woman, that won't lower the chances of your chance at true happiness. My dearest Sydney, I believe with everything in my heart that you will find the woman you are meant to marry and your true love. She is out there she just isn't Miss Manette. I'm not agreeing with Stryver that she is an empty headed doll; I am trying to say that you can find love with anyone but Miss Manette. If it comforts you, if I wasn't heading to La Guillotine then I would love to call you mine once again and to have you court me once again. I would say yes a thousand times and never let you go. Though watching you drink yourself to death would kill me more by the second because you would hurt me more by drinking yourself to your grave. I still care for you deeply and I can't say it enough times. Sydney I regret leaving you and that is why I want you to find someone that won't break your heart. _

_It has taken me years to write this letter and I am sorry to say that from my former paragraph that I am correct. If you did continue to pursue Miss Manette thoroughly as you did the end result most likely would have been unhappy the rest of your life. You would think there is no chance of love for you. Then you be the bigger man and say congratulations to Mr. Darnay? There is no woman who wouldn't be charmed to be yours dearest. The situation does show to be the better gentleman to be the one who can look the husband of the one you are infatuated with and congratulate them on the marriage to the one you want deeply. You have always been the kinder spirit. Through any circumstance because you have a unique quality that is rare my dearest Sydney. You have always done what people have told you to do and never second-guess them. You would go to any length to help Stryver prove any man is innocent to help them through anything. Sydney I hope you know that there will never be a kinder or more poetic man to walk on this earth. I am delighted to call you my former husband. I am happy to have met you in the first place. I hope that you truly find the woman of your dreams in the future. You deserve a woman who will love you forever. I think no other man can be as kind as you my dear. You, in my brown eyes, are the perfect gentleman, and there will never be a better man than you dearest Sydney._

_Sydney in the future I hope that you settle down. I believe that you are to young to throw your life away. You should also stop drinking dearest, to stop drinking if for the better. I think that you also should stop procrastinating on quitting to work for the pitiful man that pains me to say his name. You should open up your own law firm , I promise to go to you if I ever have trouble with the most silliest of reason. Though I don't see that in my funereal future. I believe we are similar in life my dear and that is what makes me worried that you will head to La Guillotine in your future just like myself. We both procrastinate until it is almost to late to fix the problem or even start addressing the problem in the first place. We both are poetics in a way that it is tough to not be passionate about anything. I believe we have such poetic spirits it kills us until we express our gift. My love I hope you never take the easy way out like I did. I regret every moment after that and wish I could turn back time and stop myself from leaving you Sydney. I believe and hope you have the best future you can, and that your love and talent drive your future, I believe you will one day be happy with a wife and children and forget about me. My love for you will never end and will never leave my heart. I hope that you have a bright future and stop working for that man by the name of Stryver. May God bless your soul dearest Sydney, never forget that there will be other women in the world that will love you as much as I do. _

_Forever with Love ,_

_Emily_


End file.
